


Lips

by Ladycat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash of something challenging and proud and arrogant lit in William’s eyes as he stared right back, then glanced over at Xander. “Okay,” he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a youtube clip I can sadly no longer find of two boys kissing.

Xander was smirking. It wasn’t a particularly evil smirk, at least he didn’t think so. More like a wannabe evil smirk, with a side of the puppy-playfulness he still hadn’t fully outgrown, making him look more mischievous than downright ‘run for your lives!’ evil. But he was definitely smirking, his lips curled to highlight that hint of a dimple on the left side, his eyebrows raised in a way he knew made his eyes glint with dark mysteriousness.

If only he knew who he was smirking _at_.

He had choices. See, it could’ve been Willow, who was giving him her version of a smirk right back, her eyes sparkling and snapping with the kind of impish fun that normally made him take two steps back and check the mental rear and side-view mirrors. Willow could be _vicious_ when she tilted her head just so, eyes just a little bit too wide, with a hint of something playing over her lips.

Or it could’ve been Cordelia, sitting beside her, eyes also two wide but with greed instead of elfish fun, arms around Willow’s waist. When and why the two of them had hooked up, Xander had _no_ idea. Just that one day the ‘we hate Cordelia Chase’ fanclub had dropped to only a single member, while the ‘we worship the ground Willow walks on’ group gained a—frankly startling—new following. He’d gotten used to it in the last few months, though, and he was coming to the slow opinion that they were good for each other. Cordelia showed a little more humility with Willow by her side, and Willow had stopped running and hiding whenever something big and scary approached.

Then again, the two of them together could be downright _harridans_. Case in point, the third reason for the possibility of his smirk. Sitting nervously across from him, William shifted restlessly in his pressed trousers and fidgeted with his blue button down shirt. His eyes never rose from the bedspread between them for long, but if they did, they flicked over Cordelia’s expansive bedroom like he was expecting something to jump out and yell ‘gotcha!’ at any moment. Maybe he was. For a guy who’s nickname, he’d told them diffidently, was Spike and had hair bleached almost to pure whiteness, he was doing a really good impression of Giles the Librarian, the Younger.

“Come on, Xand.” Cordelia’s voice was light and playful, but Xander could hear the desire underneath. Or maybe that was just her hand caressing Willow’s thigh with the kind of absentmindedness that Xander was reluctant to call them on, despite his firm rule that no hanky-panky would occur unless he could get his _own_ at the same time.

Which was the damned reason for this bet.

“Really, this isn’t necessary,” William told them. “I’m sufficiently welcomed. Truly. You’ve all done a lovely job.”

Willow patted his arm lightly. She’d taken an instant shine to the shy, awkward boy from England, dragging him with her everywhere and browbeating—a trick Cordelia should _never_ have taught her—her friends into accepting him. Not that it was difficult to like Spike, or William, or whatever he wanted to be called. William was shy and sweet, with pink lips that looked soft and plump like a girl’s. “Spike, please? For me?”

As deeply as Willow had grafted herself to William’s side, William had been equally tenacious. He’d seemed overwhelmed that someone—his words—as pretty and popular as Willow would also be someone so _smart_. Willow had blushed as red as her hair when he said that, but Cordelia had flatly agreed and the explosion of stammering and disclaimers Xander had expected had never materialized.

Dammit. He was going to have to _like_ Cordelia, he realized. She made his Wills so much better than he ever could.

“I—” William’s stammering was adorable. Light blue eyes (man, Xander had it bad if he was noticing eye color) flashed over to Xander, then back to Willow, a lower lip bitten as he carefully considered. “Just two minutes?”

“Promise,” Cordelia assured him. “And this time Xander didn’t eat any of the gross food he ate before _our_ first, and only, kiss. Ew, Xand.”

Xander rolled his eyes. “I was thirteen!”

Cordelia ignored him to favor William with an expectant look. “Well? _Spike?_ ”

A flash of something challenging and proud and arrogant lit in William’s eyes as he stared right back, then glanced over at Xander. “Okay,” he said.

Xander swallowed heavily and tried to grin. He was so going to have to hurt Willow, later. Okay, yeah, kissing the guy he was developing serious crushiness on was all to the good, sure. But having said object of crushiness _have_ to kiss him, because of a bet? A bet two girls made, just so they could watch two guys make out? This was not how good first impressions were made.

But god, the chance to kiss William...

He unfolded his legs, hands fluttering nervously against his thighs as William crawled across the bed and settled beside him—not over him or straddling him or any of the things Xander wanted. Just beside him, looking extremely uncomfortable, and just a little scared. It was the fear that Xander reacted to, losing some of his _own_ nervousness so he could concentrate on reassuring William and making this really good for him.

“Relax,” Xander whispered. “It’s just too minutes, no big deal.”

William jerked his head in a nod. “Right. Just a kiss,” he said in that meltingly proper British accent. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Not a thing.”

The moment Xander pressed his lips to William’s he knew this was wrong. They were both too stiff, too awkward, neither of them kissing so much as shoving lips against each other. It was bad. It was awful. It was everything Xander had worried would happen during his first kiss with another guy, even worse, one he _liked_. He wasn’t actually gay, he was just confused and a loser who wasn’t compatible with _anyone_ , regardless of gender. He should pull away and forfeit the bet, suffer through the girls’ teasing, because putting William through this was _wrong_.

At least, it was until a slender, sock-covered foot kicked him in the small of his back.

The message was clear. This was not hot and Cordelia, at least, was blaming Xander. She wanted her hot boy-on-boy kisses and she wanted them _now_.

Xander growled against William’s mouth, barely noting the way blue eyes flew open, afraid. Cordelia wanted kissing, did she? Fine. He’s give her kissing!

Rolling over William’s body, Xander _kissed_. Really kissing now, not just mashing lips together. He took possession of William’s mouth, nibbling and sucking on lower lips that really were as soft and plump as a girls, tasting faintly of the orange juice he’d drunk downstairs, licking across William’s lower lip to produce the gasp that would give him entrance.

Xander wasn’t aware when they rolled again, Xander on his back and William resting comfortably over his body. He definitely didn’t hear the whimpering groan of acceptance, nor did he really care that his hands were all over William’s body, possessively examining flesh that arched happily into his touch. All he was aware of was that William was kissing him back. Their mouths were open now, William drawing Xander’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it with another moan of pleasure, holding himself very still while Xander kissed and nipped and generally enjoyed one of the best mack-out sessions in his fifteen years of life.

This? Was _amazing_. Right, and wonderful, and oh, god, William’s skin was so smooth on his back, goosebumps erupting in the way of Xander’s touch. His hips fit in between Xander’s so perfectly, their gradually interested cocks bumping together as William let his body be ravished by Xander’s eager hands and mouth.

“Time. Time! Did you go _deaf_? I said time!”

“Cordelia! Stop telling them ‘time’. I want to see them kiss more!”

Xander could _feel_ the moment when William flushed a dark, deep red. He chuckled, leaning up to kiss the hottest place on William’s cheeks before nipping lightly at the swollen lower lip. “You’re pretty when you’re blushing,” he murmured. “Pink, pink, and more pink.”

William flushed even harder, though he made no move to leave. In fact, if anything, he snuggled a little bit closer, dropping his head into the crook of Xander’s neck and nuzzled. Oh yeah. Xander was a kissing _god_. Or maybe it was William, but either way, no way in hell was Xander letting go of the sweet armful of delight he currently held.

Brushing against William’s ear, Xander said, “Hey. So, um. You maybe want to do that again?”

William’s response was a flex of hips that left Xander fighting to swallow his groan. “God, yeah,” William said into his neck. “Soon, maybe? Only maybe next time, could I be underneath?” The blush came back, this time bringing friends, scalding Xander’s neck and shoulder as William hid his face even more. “I—I like that you’re heavier than me.”

Oh, _god_ , yes.

Xander’s groan of appreciation almost muffled Cordelia’s enthusiastic, “Can you do that here, so I can watch?” Almost. Enough that he could pretend, anyway, and making William’s lips even more swollen was far more important.


End file.
